


3 Taco Bells

by ComcialShadow420



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Also my sense of humor is still stuck in like 2015, Crack, F/M, If you read this thats on you pal, a mess, dear god, i was bored, maybe gross, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComcialShadow420/pseuds/ComcialShadow420
Summary: Caspar and Hilda work at Taco BellWho will die?
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 1





	1. Foot Lettuce

Hilda sat by the window as she waited for her shift to be over. She sighed as loudly as she could to get the attention of her co-worker.

Caspar didn't Immediately respond like he usually does so she walked over to see what he was doing, and horror spread across her face.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Caspar's white converse sneakers deep within the bins the lettuce.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Hilda screamed as Caspar stood there with a deep shame covering his face

"Linny dared me to put my feet in the lettuce or I'm chicken. and I'm not no CHICKEN." Caspar quickly fumbled with his phone and handed it Hilda. "Quick take a pic so we can send it"

Hilda rolled her eyes before quickly snapping a pic of the sight of Caspar calf deep in lettuce Dabbing, and then also Taking a selfie herself in the scene. Caspar looked confused until Hilda stated it was "One for the Insta."

Caspar quickly jumped out of the bins looking at his now green stained converse sneakers "Hey they look kinda cool now!"

"Whatever you say Caspar" Hilda giggled because the shoes looked gross "But what are we gonna do about lettuce?"

The bins of lettuce looked normal besides pieces of dirt here and there. Caspar shrugged "We could throw it out?"

"But then Seteth is gonna find out if he sees lettuce is missing and realize that we wasted lettuce..." Hilda contemplated.

"Won't he just fire us?" Caspar questioned

Hilda eyes glared in fear "No. He's gonna do something far worse. He's gonna work us to the bone. He'll work us so hard we'll forget who we are, a fate worse than death..." Hilda shivered.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S SOUNDS SCARy... N-not that I'm scared or anything!" Caspar shook his head "I guess we will just put the lettuce back and ignore it! A little dirt never hurt anyone."

"Ugh I'm never eating here again." Hilda stated as she watched Caspar put the bins back into their slots.

Things seemed to get back to normal and boring until they heard the front door open...


	2. "May I speak to your manager?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Oh!

Through the clear glass doors walked a blonde haired woman wearing sun glasses. Her over priced Garreg Mach University sweatshirt complimented her gray yoga pants as her sketchers stomped on the ground.

Hilda was filing her nails when she heard an annoyed "Hello?" at the front counter.

"CaaaaaaaaaaaaasPaaaaaaaaar can you get it?" Hilda moaned

Suddenly the sound of pans crashing were heard as Caspar yelled "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh kinda busy Hilda.............."

"Fine."Rolling her eyes she said "Welcome to TacoBell how can I help-" she finally focused in on the person realizing it was none other than the university's star soccer player, Ingrid.

"Hilda!" she said in a happy but somewhat fake tone. "How are you doing today? I don't think I've ever seen you in THAT outfit before..."

Hilda holding back her urge to say something snarky responded "Awwwwww you haha!! what brings you to this Taco Bell? The star athlete of the soccer team?"

"Well my favorite salad bowl stand recently closed down :/" she sighed "its so inconvenient being a busy college student and barely having any good places to eat. Anyway Sylvain has been raving about this place so I decided to try it."

"God dammit Sylvain." Hilda said under her breath "Well hopefully you find something you like here! What do you want?"

Ingrid quietly stood there staring at the menu for what felt like forever.

Hilda finally broke the silence "Ummmmm are you read-"

"Do you rush all of you customers like this" Ingrid scowled

"Take your time!"

"Hmmmmmmmm... I would like 2 Chicken Chalupas please." Ingrid finally said after an eternity

"Cool anything el-"

"I would like EXTRA lettuce, like EXTRA EXTRA lettuce" Ingrid emphasised

"Okay.... anything else?" hilda questioned

"Nope thats all, cant wait!" Ingrid said happily as she took out her phone and began to get into a facebook argument with Felix.

Hilda took the receipt to Caspar "We got a real doozy here bud."

Caspar took a quick glance at the receipt before staring directly into Hilda's eyes "Hil?"

"What?"

"Extra Lettuce?"

"Yeah she wants like...A TON... its so weird..."

"Hil."

"Dude WHAT?"

Caspar quickly pointed at the lettuce that Caspar was just standing in.

Hilda's jaw dropped "SH*T!"


End file.
